Orange stripes
by BlobfiskD
Summary: Future. 'Goodbyes are hard' thought Ren Tachibana. He was heading off to a swimming school in England. It was about time- he was a talented swimmer and needed to be pushed to achieve but you can't rush these things. However, with Ran off to a different high school and Makoto and Haru off living on their own, Ren finally could take that step on his way to becoming a great swimmer.
1. Chapter 1

'Goodbyes are hard' thought Ren Tachibana as he hugged his sobbing sister tightly. His proud parents, with shining eyes and wide smiles, were standing right behind her. His twin sister looked a lot like a girl version of their older brother except with bright pale blue eyes. Ren was tearing up himself. It would be hard to leave his twin behind. They had always been really close but when Ran had got the soccer/academic scholarship to a top high school and it looked as if Ren was going to end up at the very average Iwatobi high school (which he had for a few months because his school didn't start till September), he had to take matters into his own hand. He always wanted to go to a swim school but didn't wanted to leave his family. However, with Makoto and Haru-chan at University plus Ran off at different high school, he couldn't think of a better time.

All the same, it was still hard to say goodbye to the people he loved even if it was only for a couple of months at a time. A few years back at a swim meet, Ren had been spotted by a scout who worked at a specialized swim school in England. The scout told Ren that he could get a full scholarship plus free flights home twice a year if he came and swam with this school. Ren thought it over but eventually turned the scout down. Everyone was distraught but Ren remained confident with his decision. The scout said the offer remained open if he ever changed his mind and Ren hadn't even thought about it till a couple months back. Well, he'd asked his parent about it and they'd been fully supportive of the idea so he called the scout who came over and watched him swim and said, 'yes. The offer is definitely still open.' And that was that.

After many more tearful good byes, Ren, Haru and Makoto headed to the train station. They had insisted on helping him get his large suitcase to the airport against Ren's preferences. 'This will just make leaving so much harder' Ren sighed. It was a battle he was certain to lose. So here they were, walking to the station.

Ren, at the age of 15, was now as tall as his brother. He resembled the latter greatly but he had floppy brown hair instead of spikey olive-green. He had the same droopy eyes though except his were a plain brown. All the Tachibana's shared the same soft smile though.

A few months back, the three boys had had a free style race (Makoto swam back, Haru front and Ren breast) and Ren had won by a stretch. This was part of the reason he considered the swim school as well. It was clear he had talent, no doubt about it.

It was a strange thing though; he hadn't started swimming until he was ten, after his brother and his friends had won their relay in high school. Before that he had been really into soccer with Ran but he had felt as if he was falling behind, with Ran being so good and all. So he quit and took up swimming. It didn't take long for him to be beating people in high school. Everyone was impressed- Captain Mikoshiba had even told him that he would get into Samezuka no problem, even at that young age.

Ren snapped back to the present. It was time to board the train. Haru took his back pack and Makoto took his suitcase, so Ren was left to carry… well, nothing. 'Onii-chan! I can take my suitcase! It's not that heavy!' Ren whined. Makoto just laughed and lugged the bag onto the train, completely ignoring his little brother's request. Ren looked at Haru pleadingly but the older boy just shook his head, the corner of his mouth tweaked up a little in a sort of smirk. Ren frowned and followed the boys onto the train.

It was a half hour journey and throughout most of it they talked swimming. Ren was bursting with nerves and excitement as he left the train hugging his two big brothers close. Makoto smile was kind of sad and Haru just looked blank but you could see the warmth leaking out of his emotional eyes. 'Be good Ren! I love you! Have fun...' Ren could hear Makoto still shouting advice through the window even as the train rolled away. Ren smiled, took a deep breath and started walking towards the airport, bags in hand.

Makoto sat back down with a sigh; they still had a while to go before they got to the station near their apartment. Haru sat next to him and gave his hand a squeeze and a small peck on the cheek. They had been dating for a while now and Haru knew how hard this was for Makoto. He was worried that Ren was going to come back like Rin, sour and aggressive, 'He's not going to be like Rin, you know' said Haru quietly.

'Huh?' Makoto gave a concerned glance at Haru, 'How'd you know I was thinking that?'

'I can see it in your face' replied Haru, as impassive as ever but his eyes were brimming with pride at having noticed what Makoto was feeling for once instead of the other way around. Makoto noticed this and smiled. Haru continued 'He's not going to end up like Rin did because he is not going to hit a wall and even if he did, he has the most amazing family who are so kind and thoughtful, just like him that it would matter any way. He is the best swimmer I have ever seen- better than you, me and Rin combined! And that is saying something. I think… no… I _know_ he will make it if that is what he wants' Haru stopped talking and turned away to look out the window at the fading light.

'Haru-Chan…' Makoto muttered, absolutely speechless. Haru never said this much and he had never been known to say anything with such passion and meaning.

'Drop the –chan' he mumbled under his breath, quiet enough so only Makoto heard. The taller boy chuckled and they sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Documentation on swimmers: (Group AZ290)

Name: Ren Tachibana

Hair: straight brown

Eyes: light brown and droopy

Height: 6'0"

Hobbies: swimming, soccer, checkers and playing the banjo

Siblings: twin (Ran) and older brother (Makoto)

Favorite subject: geography

Stroke: breast stroke

Name: Callum (Cal) Wiske

Hair: short spikey sandy blond

Eyes: bright large pale blue

Height: 5'11"

Hobbies: swimming, reading, clarinet, skateboarding

Siblings: twin (Lou)

Favorite subject: literature

Stroke: butterfly

Name: Louiza (Lou) Wiske

Hair: shoulder length, straight sandy blond

Eyes: bright large darker blue than Cal

Height: 5'9"

Hobbies: swimming, sketching, trumpet, rollerblading

Siblings: twin (Cal)

Favorite subject: math

Stroke: free style

Name: Maybellene (May) Lehr

Hair: wavy, long crimson

Eyes: dark brown

Height: 5'7"

Hobbies: swimming, designing clothes, violin, poetry

Siblings: none

Favorite subject: physics

Stroke: breast stroke

Name: Jedediah (Jed) Reinhardt

Hair: light green, middle length

Eyes: golden

Height: 5'11"

Hobbies: swimming

Siblings: older brother (Phil) and younger sister (Hannah)

Favorite subject: Spanish

Stroke: free style

It was a long flight to England and Ren couldn't keep still. He was excited but also so nervous, he kept moving around and adjusting himself. Getting up to use the facilities and stretch. There was a large man sitting next to him with a lion tattoo on his face and neck that appeared to keep going down, who kept turning his head and glaring. Finally the man said,

'Hey, kid, calm down. Try and sleep or sumthin it's a long way still and by the looks of it, you have a long way to go after that. Where are you going anyway. Without a parent or sumthin?'

Ren stopped fidgeting and looked up at this giant man who must of been at least 6'3" then he replied softly with a kind smile, 'um... I'm going to fanyium academy. It's a specialized swimming school.'

'Oh yeah, I been to that place. It's real good. Loads of Olympians came out of that school. Some of my friends went their back in the day.'

'Were you a swimmer?' Ren inquired, ginning confidence.

'Yeah. I was good as well. I was gonna compete I'm the Olympic for Great Britain but then I injured my leg during a race in the prelims. I nearly drowned and now I can't face the water.' He replied, his face creased with sorrow.

'Oh... I'm sorry...' Ren replied

'HAHAHAHA' the man laughed a throaty chuckle that made at least five different passengers look their way, 'it's okay kid. I've moved on. Maybe you can do me a favor and win loads of races and finish what I started? How bout it?' The man grinned

'Um yeah I suppose,' Ren mumbled, 'I'll try for you!' He said a little louder so the older man could hear. They both smiled and their conversation abruptly ended and a few minutes later the old man was snoring. With that, Ren also sought out sleep.

•••••

Ren stumbled off the plane and collected his luggage in a groggy daze. His sleep had been turbulent. He had kept dozing on and off, never quite reaching deep sleep and REM so he was exhausted when he arrived in England. He trudged through the airport to the area where he was to be picked up. His tired eyes scanned the area for a sign with his name on and when he saw it, he nearly had a heart attack.

'Captain Mikoshiba!?' Rem exclaimed, jogging over to his former swimming advisor, 'I didn't know you taught here!'

'Yeah,' he replied, a cool grin filling up half his face, ' I always wanted a job in swimming so when this school tracked me down and offered me a job, I didn't think twice!' Then he added, 'but here Ren, you have to call me coach Mikoshiba!'

'You're my coach!' By now Ren was ecstatic.

'Haha! Yes I am- along with 4 other kids I think.'

Ren couldn't contain his joy as the two walked over to the school mini bus and drove away.


End file.
